customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1999 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 1999 VHS. Opening #FBI Warning (1999) & Interpol Warning (1999) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #The Wiggles: The Monkey Dance Music Video from The Wiggles - Yummy Yummy Trailer (1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Buddies Club Promo (2001 Version) #Barney: What a World We Share Trailer #Happy Holidays, Love Barney! CD Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) (1993) #Look At Me I'm 3! Title Card (1993) Plot When the pink and green balloons mysteriously appear, Barney tells the kids that today is a very special day because it's Baby Bop's birthday, and she's 3 years old. He and his friends plan the birthday presents all having to do with the number three, with a little help from The Barney Bag. From the "Three Little Kittens" to the" Three Little Fishes" and even some "Number Limbo" with Baby Bop's big brother, "BJ", three is everywhere. Meanwhile, Barney plans a surprise for Baby Bop with a little help from his friends. When Julie has a tiny cupcake for Baby Bop, Barney transforms it into a giant cupcake. In the end, Barney reveals the surprise he was working on. A pink tricycle! Everyone ends with the "I Love You" song and continues celebrating from there. Version)]] Theme: The Number 3 Songs #Barney Theme Song (Original Version) #Little Speckled Frogs (1993) (1999 Version) #The Barney Bag (1993) (1999 Version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (1993) (1999 Version) #Three Little Kittens (1993) (1999 Version) #Three Little Fishes (1993) (1999 Version) #Number Limbo (1993) (1999 Version) #Happy Birthday to You (1993) (1999 Version) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (Reprise) (1993) (1999 Version) #I Love You (Nighttime Version) Closing #Closing Program (1993 Version) #Barney Says Segment (Look At Me I’m 3!) #Barney & Friends Season 2 End Credits (1993) #A Day in the Park with Barney Commercial #Barney: Let's Play School Trailer #Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer #Sing and Dance with Barney Trailer #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Trivia *This episode marks the final time in the video also has a 1999 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and has the newer tape master on it with The Wiggles music video "The Monkey Dance" and Barney previews include Barney Buddies Club, What a World We Share, Happy Holidays, Love Barney!, A Day in the Park with Barney, Let's Play School, Walk Around the Block with Barney and Sing & Dance with Barney Trailer instead of the original 1995 version. ** The first time BJ and Julie appeared with Tina wearing her cast. *Baby Bop still uses the very same tricycle to this day (it has barely changed, except the strings on the handlebars have been removed after this episode). *When this video was re-released in 1999, it has different previews On the cover of the Cantonese dub of this DVD and VCD (婴儿波普的生日) it incorrectly on the song list (Presumably a goof on IVL's (The at the time Hong Kong distributors) part since the dub came out a few five week and seven years after the video got produced and released) *In [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Love_to_Read,_with_Barney Love to Read, with Barney], the "I Love You" scene from this episode is shown differently than the way it originally aired. *In the PBS Pledge Drive's version of this episode, the song, "Three Little Fishes" was cut, most likely due to time constraints. Instead, it transitioned to a scene where Baby Bop gets her present from BJ. In addition, the Barney Says segment was much different than the original version. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 1999 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on November 2, 1999 Category:1999 VHS